13cmfandomcom-20200216-history
Neko Kawaigari!
This article contains mature themes (sexual, violence) and spoilers for this series. Proceed with care! Neko Kawaigari! ~Crane Inuneko Byouin Shinsatsuchuu~ (ネコっかわいがり! ～クレインイヌネコ病院診察中～), alternatively known as "Dote Up A Cat!" is a Japanese eroge visual novel by 13cm. It was first released in Japan on February 24, 2006. The gameplay in Neko Kawaigari! follows a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the five female main characters. An After Story web-novel titled What A Wonderful World was released on August 13, 2006, as a sequel to the original novel.Kusamaki-lien.blogspot.co.uk The opening theme for the game is "Dote Up A Cat" and the ending theme is "Sweet Outbreak", both performed by RITA. *See also: Neko Kawaigari! Songs Plot In this world, humans with dog or cat ears are commonplace. Jack, the protagonist, is a dog-man of a large, gentle breed. He works as the assistant for Dr. Crane, the head doctor of a secluded animal clinic where various cat-girls are being treated. Jack has no memory of his life before coming to the clinic, and he works for Dr. Crane to repay her kindness after she took him in. While working hard with the doctor and enjoying his life with the patients, Jack lives a calm life. With the exception of having to treat said patients, that is... The method of treatment is mainly sexual conduct with the patients. Jack has no choice but to obey Dr. Crane's orders and do these things... Doing this over and over for days, Jack begins to have his doubts. But he has to remind himself it's all for the wellbeing of his patients. And of course, even he can't resist his urges sometimes... For this man with an unknown past, the clinic is his everything. True Story : This section contains heavy spoilers to the later story of the game. Select the text below to make it visible. Characters *Jack (Protagonist): Dr. Crane's assistant. Standing at 190cm, he can seem rather intimidating, but in reality, he is very calm and kind, as well as skilled with his hands. A bit of an airhead, though. He has no memory of his life before the clinic. He was taken in by Dr. Crane (who was the one that bestowed the name "Jack" to him), and has chosen to work for her to repay her kindness. *Dr. Crane: The human head doctor of the clinic. Overworks the protagonist with no mercy, and is curt with the patients, but reliable nonetheless. Despite her cool countenance, she is far from perfect. *Faye: A patient of the clinic. A Siamese cat. Her condition causes emotional instability, her moods going up and down quickly. Although she is usually a confident (if manic) type of person, she can quickly become paranoid and depressed, refusing to interact with anyone. *Norma: The oldest patient in the clinic. A perpetually-sleepy Persian cat who lives life slowly. She enjoys reading, and may be unexpectedly intelligent. *Umi & Nami: A pair of twin patients who may not be distinguished from each other at first glance, their only difference being the colors of their tails. They are exactly alike in personality and almost synchronized in voice and motion. They are innocent, active, mischievous, and the principle of kittens themselves. Umi and Nami serve as the hospital's mascots. Their main medical condition is severe palpitation. Trivia *The name of the series is commonly misspelled as "Neko Kawaii Gari" or "Neko Kawaiigari". Gallery Nekowall 01.jpg Neko Kawaigari Mode.jpg Nekowall Crane.png|Dr. Crane Wallpaper Nekowall Faye.png|Faye Wallpaper Nekowall Norma.png|Norma Wallpaper Nekowall Umi Nami.png|Umi & Nami Wallpaper Nekowall 03.jpg Nekowall 06.jpg Nekowall 05.jpg Nekowall 04.jpg Nekowall 02.jpg Nekowall 07.jpg Nekowall 08.jpg Neko Ingame 6.jpg Neko Ingame 5.jpg Neko Ingame 4.jpg Neko Ingame 3.jpg Neko Ingame 2.jpg Neko Ingame.jpg Links * Official Website (JP) References Category:Neko Kawaigari! Category:Visual Novels Category:Mature Content